Comme quoi, un rhume, ça change une vie
by Kaftim
Summary: Merlin a passé une mauvaise journée, et ça ne va pas s'améliorer surtout quand Morgane débarque en plein conseil.


Merlin n'en pouvait plus. La veille, le crétin royal avait décidé qu'une bonne chasse serait des plus sympathiques malgré le vent on ne peut plus frais et le ciel couvert de nuages par ces absoluments magnifiques journées d'hiver ! De plus, qu'est-ce qu'une partie de chasse sans un servant ronchonnant tout le long et effrayant les animaux à la ronde ? Bref, la veille Merlin ne passa pas une bonne journée, surtout qu'elle fut agrémentée d'un appréciable rhume qui l'empêcha de dormir correctement.

Cette journée ne débuta pas mieux. Arthur fut comme d'habitude et Gaius augmentait son nombre de tâches, ignorant le rhume de son pupille. Le serviteur ne trouva même pas le temps de chercher un remède. En effet, quand les deux tyrans qui lui servaient de meilleur ami et de père adoptif se sont lassés de lui donner des tâches plus ingrates les unes que les autres, Arthur, toujours de bonnes idées celui-là, convoqua son fidèle ami dans la salle du trône pour un conseil. Merlin en avait strictement marre.

Il écouta pendant ce qui semblait des jours, et non l'heure écoulée, des discours de nobles qui contredisaient chaque choix logique d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que dernier leur explique pour la millième fois ses raisons, qui sont également logiques, et que le conseil se rende compte de l'ingéniosité de leur roi et s'accorde avec lui. Merlin, quant à lui, s'efforcait de réprimer ses bâillement et ses nombreux éternuements afin d'éviter que des regards noirs se tournent vers lui.

Heureusement pour lui, Gwaine se permettait quelques blagues plus ou moins drôles mais qui avaient le mérite d'être plus intéressantes que ce conseil interminable.

C'est à ce moment là que les portes s'ouvrirent laissant dévoiler une Morgane en robe noir. Néanmoins quelque chose ne semblait pas coller. Merlin remarqua les cernes qui se dessinaient sur son visage et ses yeux légèrement rouges, comme si elle avait pleuré dernièrement. Il ignora rapidement ce détail afin de se concentrer sur la situation. Il souffla discrètement en comprenant qu'il allait devoir sauver une nouvelle fois son ami.

Les chevaliers se levèrent et empoignèrent leurs épées, les dressant fièrement dans sa direction tandis que Merlin soupirait d'agacement.

\- Je viens ici en paix. Affirma Morgane, préférant éviter les hostilités. De toute manière, dans le cas contraire vous ne feriez pas le poids.

\- On ne ferait pas le poids ? Rit doucement Arthur, en arquant un sourcil. Dois-je te rappeller que tu ne nous as jamais vaincu ?

\- Oh non, Arthur. Camelot ne m'a jamais vaincu. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Comment crois-tu que toutes les menaces envers ton royaume ait été détruite alors même qu'elles ne pouvaient être exterminés que par la magie ? Tu es aidé, Arthur et ce par un sorcier plus puissant que moi. Tu ais soutenu par Emrys, le plus puissant de tous. J'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien de lutter contre toi, contre lui. Je m'évite une mort certaine en venant ici pour présenter mes excuses. Elle fit une pause durant laquelle elle observa les visages stupéfaits de ses anciens amis avant de reprendre. Je regrette le mal que j'ai causé à Camelot, à vous, je me rend désormais compte que vous n'êtes pas les méchants de l'histoire, je le suis. Pardonnez-moi, je ne causerai plus de mal en ces lieux. Promit-elle.

Arthur ne pouvait pas être plus enchanté. Depuis que Morgane avait perdu ses parents et qu'elle vivait au château, il l'a considéré comme une soeur, mais depuis sa trahison il avait appris qu'elle était réellement sa demi-sœur. Il avait eu besoin d'elle, pour comprendre, pour le soutenir, mais elle, elle s'était délibérément éloignée, enchaînant attaque sur attaque contre son peuple et en tant que bon roi, il se devait de riposter, famille ou pas famille. Alors, quand elle a fait sa brusque apparition dans la salle, son cœur s'était serré en sachant que les hostilités reprenaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle annonce son désir de se faire pardonner. Il avait envie de la croire, en mémoire à l'ancienne Morgane, en mémoire à sa soeur, mais également pour lui. Il n'avait pas prêté grande attention au reste de son discours, mais il avait compris qu'elle affirmait qu'un sorcier le protégeait, il se posait certe des questions sur cela mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas le important.

Alors qu'Arthur s'apprêtait à lui offrir une seconde chance, bien que toujours légèrement méfiant, Merlin éternua. Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendait, c'est que suite à cela, toutes les fenêtres de la salle explosèrent. Les têtes se tournèrent automatiquement vers Morgane. Arthur se retrouva déçu et meurtri. Son serviteur, quelque peu gêné s'éclaircit la gorge pour prendre la parole.

\- Un coup de vent ? Suggéra-t-il doucement.

Un silence s'empara de la pièce tandis qu'Arthur arquait un sourcil en se demandant sérieusement si son serviteur pouvait réellement faire preuve de tant de naïveté.

\- Non, cette traîtresse a essayé d'entourlouper notre roi ! S'écrit un noble, caché derrière son siège, brisant alors le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je... Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi. Bégaya-t-elle désemparée.

Les chevaliers s'approchèrent et s'emparèrent d'elle. Ils furent supris qu'elle ne se debatte pas et coopère. Ils l'amenèrent face à Arthur, devant qui elle s'agenouilla.

\- Quel est votre jugement, sire ? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de déclarer sa sentence, ni même le temps d'y réfléchir, que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau brusquement, laissant cette fois place à un sorcier aux vêtements nobles et blancs. Ses yeux bleus et son sourire charmant donnaient une impression douce et gentille alors que sa chevelure brune désordonée référéncée à quelqu'un de brusque. Il ricanna.

\- Je me nomme Thomas. Je suis un sorcier, et je vais vous tuer. Non pas par vengeance personelle, mais simplement parce que j'avais envie de tuer un roi et que vous semblez être un choix sympathique. Laissez-vous faire et personne ne sera blessé.

Le roi, à cet instant, fut avant tout soulagé que Gwen soit partie voir la tombe de son père, puis comprit ou espéra, il ne savait pas trop, que la vitre brisée était dûe à ce Thomas et non pas à Morgane. Il ordonna donc à ses chevaliers de la relâcher pour s'occuper du véritable ennemi. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et d'un geste de la main, tous se retrouvèrent au sol, paralysés. Il dansa et chanta en les attachant, un doux sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, surtout face à la tête on ne peut plus énervé du roi.

Merlin quant à lui, commençait sincèrement à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des journées aussi chargées et remplies en bouleversement. Il éternua de nouveau, sous l'oeil agacé du méchant qui semblait hésiter à d'abord assassiner l'ami loyal du roi avant ce dernier juste pour le faire taire. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car ce simple éternuement suffit à désintégrer l'homme.

Cette fois-ci, Arthur comprit que la source de magie qui les aidait ne provenait non pas de sa demi-soeur mais de son meilleur ami. Celui avec qui il avait vécu tant d'aventures. Celui qui présentait autant de sagesse que de stupidité, celui dont le cœur n'était empli que de gentillesse et de courage. Celui qu'il aimait comme un frère. Et bien c'était un magicien. Un foutu magicien. Il admettait certaines fois que Merlin n'était pas inutile, mais un magicien ? Un puissant magicien, d'autant plus. Manquait plus qu'il soit de sang royal ! Bon, dans ce cas, il serait vraiment énervé car cela signifierait que toute leur relation est basée sur un mensonge puisqu'elle a débuté par le fait qu'un servant parle à un prince comme à son égal. Mais là n'était pas la question. Merlin était un magicien.

Il ne se sentait pas si trahi que cela, en y repensant, c'était surtout le choc qui parlait. Merlin n'était pas capable de faire mal à une mouche et lui avait toujours été loyal. De plus, Morgane parlait d'un sorcier qui le protégeait, cela pouvait être lui, ce qui serait logique vu qu'il le suivait dans n'importe quelle bataille. Le seul hic, c'est que Merlin ne pouvait simplement pas être puissant ou dangereux, c'est Merlin.

Merlin se détacha, et s'occupa rapidement des autres. Tous le regardait stupéfait, tandis que les yeux de Morgane reflétait la compréhension. Ensuite, alors que le roi s'apprêtait à déclarer quelque chose, Merlin l'interrompit d'un sort qui le rendit muet.

\- J'ai réellement besoin d'un médicament et d'une sieste, je reviendrai quand je serais reposé.

*

Et c'est ce que Merlin fit, 3 heures plus tard. Il débarqua dans la salle du trône pour remarquer que rien n'avait changé de place, pas même Arthur, sa cour et Morgane, l'unique différence était la présence de Gwen qui était de retour de son voyage. Néanmoins, c'est au visage légèrement énervé de son maître qu'il s'enquit d'enlever le sort qui le rendait muet, tout en se promettant de le réutiliser un jour.

Avant que quiconque ne pose de questions, il regarda Arthur qui hocha la tête. Oui, il ne lui en voulait pas. Soulagé, Merlin, qui avait la tête plus clair, éternua et expliqua a chacun son histoire. Son identité, Emrys, fut découverte par Morgane, et il se retrouva à raconter qu'il était une sorte de roi druide sans pour autant être de sang royal, ce qui remplit la tête des personnes présentes de confusion. Beaucoup de confusion. Enfin, cela se termina par une tape à l'épaule de la part de ses amis et une Morgane en voie de rédemption.

*

Un an plus tard

Arthur se questionnait régulièrement sur la réelle raison des soudains regrets que ressentaient Morgane. Il ne pouvait croire que l'unique raison était sa peur d'Emrys. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait comprendre que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas juste ? Mais jamais il ne trouvait le courage nécessaire pour lui demander. Au départ, il n'osait pas parce qu'elle devait encore faire ses preuves et lui devait rétablir la magie, ensuite elle venait juste de parvenir à s'intégrer, et finalement il ne cessait de retarder l'inévitable. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, la curiosité était bien plus forte. Alors, il convoqua son Enchanteresse.

\- Je commençais à ma dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué que ce que je disais ne pouvait pas être la seule raison. Avoua-t-elle en riant lorsqu'il lui demanda. Tu te rappelles, quand je suis arrivée, j'avais les yeux bouffis. Je me souviens que cela faisait une bonne semaine que je pleurais et je ne savais pas réellement quoi faire. Comme Merlin te l'as expliqué, il m'a empoisonné à une époque et je lui en ai voulu au point de vouloir sa mort. Le problème c'est que mon cœur n'était pas d'accord. Je bien, comment dire. Je me suis rendue compte que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour quelqu'un que j'étais convaincue de haïr. Admit la jeune femme en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, preuve qu'elle se sentait inconfortable face a la situation.

\- Oh. Ah. Comprit-il soudainement en se rappelant le rapprochement entre sa soeur et son meilleur ami depuis cette fameuse journée.

Comment avait-il pu passer à côté, c'est tellement évident quand il y pense. Gwen l'avait elle même sous-entendu, mais il avait choisi de ne pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas l'accepter mais pourtant... C'etait tout de même un énorme choc pour lui. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas leur en vouloir de s'aimer, surtout si cela lui rendait sa sœur. De plus si quelqu'un devait sortir avec elle, autant que ce soit avec la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, non ?

\- Félicitation ! Sourit-il finalement, pour le plus grand bonheur de son enchanteresse.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvirent brusquement pour laisser place à un sorcier. Ses cheveux aussi sombres que la nuit et ses yeux bleus, incarnation de la bonté, respiraient la puissance. Il regarda sa bien-aimée qui hocha la tête avec assurance puis s'avança vers Arthur. Le sorcier de la cour s'approcha de son ami et demanda d'une voix claire à son roi.

\- Arthur, ai-je ta bénédiction pour demander ta soeur en mariage.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond. Sans ce fichu rhume, le royaume ne serait pas le même, ni la vie de Merlin. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple rhume pouvait autant affecter des vies ?

*

Tout d'abord un léger disclaimer, Merlin ne m'appartient pas.

J'espère que cet os vous a plu et qu'il n'est pas envahit de fautes d'orthographes. Si jamais vous vous souhaitez que j'écrive sur l'intégration de Morgane, le retour de la magie, l'évolution des relations, tout ça tout ça, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir :)

Je remercie Ange.Phoenix Blodeuwedd ( j'espère ne pas mettre trompé avec le pseudo, il est pas si facile à retenir) et JustPaulInHere pour leurs conseils, sans eux cette légère réécriture n'aurait pas existé. Merci pour vos conseils, j'espère être parvenue à ralentir la cadence et à avoir mieux decrit les sentiments d'Arthur.

Bonne journée à tous et à toutes :)


End file.
